


Starry Night

by gaeilgelupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Family, HD Domesticity Fest 2021, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaeilgelupin/pseuds/gaeilgelupin
Summary: After being born at exactly 12:00am, Draco and Harry decide to name their baby girl after a blue planet's moon; Juliet.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58
Collections: HD Domesticity Fest





	Starry Night

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Mods Note: Artwork done for Prompt: #18. Thank you for checking this work of the Domesticity Fest! Remember to send the artist a nice comment and a lovely Kudo!


End file.
